poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella
Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella is another Winnie the Pooh crossover film made by Daniel Esposito. It premiered on Google Drive in 3-22-16. Plot Winnie the Pooh and his friends are sent to a stately chateau to assist a girl named Cinderella, who was made a scullery maid in her own home. Synopsis The film opens in a tiny kingdom, and shows us a chateau, wherein lives a widowed gentleman, and his daughter, Cinderella. Feeling that his daughter needed "a mother's care," he remarried a woman with two daughters of her own, named Anastasia, and Drizella. However, upon the death of Cinderella's father, her Stepmother reveals a cruelty and jealous towards Cinderella's charms and beauty. The Stepmother chooses to focus all her attention to that of her own daughters, leading to a downfall of the family estate. The chateau soon falls into disrepair, and the family fortune is spent up on the two Stepdaughters. In the end, Cinderella is forced into becoming a servant in her own household, attending to her Stepfamily, and living in a high tower on the family property. Even though her life's conditions are deplorable, she still tries to keep herself going, by dreaming of a better life someday. She befriends a number of little birds and mice, of which she has made little clothing for several of them. One day, a little mouse named Jacque informs her that a new mouse has been caught in a trap. The rotund little mouse is at first scared, but upon Jacque and Cinderella welcoming him, they give him some clothes, and a new name: Octavius...but for short, they call him Gus. Jacque and some other mice show Gus around the house, and out into the yard behind the house to get corn that Cinderella is giving the other animals. However, in their attempts to return to the mice at the top of Cinderella's tower, they run into the Stepmother's cat, named Lucifer. Lucifer then attempts to get Gus, who hides in a teacup that is given to one of Cinderella's Stepsisters. Though it wasn't intentional, the Stepsisters blame Cinderella, and their mother demands she do extra chores for what has happened. Meanwhile, in the Kingdom's Castle, The King is having an argument with the Grand Duke. The King is tired of his son always being off and away from the Kingdom, and intends to find some way to get his son to marry, and provide Grandchildren for his father. The Grand Duke tries to tell the King he should not rush his son into such a thing, but the King proposes a rather devious scheme: with his son coming home that evening, he wishes a Grand Ball to be held that evening, inviting all the eligible maidens of the Kingdom, certain that his son is bound to show interesting in one of them. Later on that day, a royal messenger shows up at the chateau with an invitation. Cinderella delivers it to her Stepfamily, and upon hearing the proclamation, grows happy that she can also attend, given that it invites "every eligible maiden." However, her Stepmother says she can go, "if" she can complete all her chores, and "if" she can find something suitable to wear. Cinderella quickly returns to her room, and finds an old dress that was once her Mother's. As she looks in a sewing book on ways to improve it, she is called away by her Stepfamily. Jacques then tells the other mice that he's sure Cinderella's Stepfamily is going to work her so hard, she'll never be able to complete the alterations to her dress. It is then that one of the female mice claims that they will make the alterations for Cinderella as a surprise! Jacques and Gus rush off to get some extra trimming for the dress, and encounter the Stepsisters and Stepmother ordering Cinderella around with extra chores. As she leaves them, the sisters angrily claim that they do not have any good things to wear, and angrily throw down a pink sash, and some blue beads. Jacques and Gus quickly gather them up to use for Cinderella's dress, but are menaced by Lucifer. Luckily, they manage to get away. As the hour draws late, the carriage to the ball arrives. However, having completed her chores, but not having been able to work on her dress, she returns to her room, claiming she isn't going. However, upon arriving, she is surprised by the mice and birds, as they reveal the alterations to her dress! Quickly putting it on, she rushes downstairs, and happily prepares to go to the ball. The Stepsisters are at first incensed, but their mother quickly tells them that she did make a deal with Cinderella. However, she then takes note of the blue beads on her dress, which sets the sisters off, who chastise Cinderella for taking their things, and proceed to destroy the dress. After the Stepmother ushers her daughters out the door, Cinderella rushes out of the chateau and into the garden, crying on a bench, that no matter how hard she tries to believe, things will never get better for her. However, she suddenly hears a voice, and encounters an cheerful woman in a light-blue cloak. The woman claims she is her Fairy Godmother, and intends to help Cinderella go to the ball. Using her magic wand, the Godmother turns a pumpkin into a coach, 4 of the mice into horses, the farm's horse into a coachman, and the family dog into a footman. The final touch is fixing Cinderella's dress, which is turned into a beautiful white gown, complete with glass slippers. However, the Godmother cautions her that she all these things will only last until the final stroke of midnight, when everything will turn back to normal. Cinderella then quickly boards her coach, and is taken to the Castle. Meanwhile, the ball is in full-swing, with the Prince greeting every eligible, invited maiden in the Kingdom. Though the King and Grand Duke watch, the Prince himself is rather bored by the whole thing. However, as he officially greets the Stepsisters, he sees a girl having just entered, and goes over to her. This is immediately seen by the King, who demands a Waltz begin to play, sure that his son has found his bride. The King then retires for the evening, leaving the Grand Duke to supervise the two. The Prince then leads Cinderella out into the Palace Gardens, where they dance and wander. However, when the clock suddenly strikes midnight, Cinderella flees. The Grand Duke attempts to stop her, but she flees down the Palace's entry steps, leaving behind a glass slipper. A series of Palace Horsemen attempt to catch the coach, but eventually, the 12th chime of midnight strikes, Cinderella's entourage returns to normal, and rush off the main road, as the Horsemen's steeds trample what's left of the now-normal pumpkin. Cinderella apologizes to her friends for not leaving sooner, but claims she was so enchanted by her time with the Prince. Suddenly, she realizes that she still has one of her glass slippers left, and looking skyward, thanks her Fairy Godmother for allowing her these few hours of happiness. Back at the Palace, the Grand Duke awakens the King regarding what has happened. At first incensed that the maiden his son danced with has gotten away, the Duke claims that his son still wants to find and marry her. With the glass slipper the only clue, the King sets the Duke on a mission to have the slipper tried on every girl in the Kingdom, setting the Duke to task before the sun rises! The next morning, Cinderella's Stepmother quickly demands she help her daughters immediately. The two Stepsisters are slow to wake up, when the Stepmother tells of the proclamation, and how the girl that was seen dancing with the Prince is being searched for. The girls boredly wonder what this has to do with them, when their mother tells of the slipper, and how all one of them has to do is fit it, to become the Prince's bride! However, the thought of marrying the Prince sidetracks Cinderella, who drops the load of laundry the Stepsisters give her, and begins to 'dance' off back to her room to get dressed. However, the Stepmother follows her up the stairs, and locks the door, with Cinderella pleading to be let out of the room! Some time afterwards, the Grand Duke arrives, and the Stepmother and her daughters greet him. Jacques and Gus manage to get the key out of the Stepmother's pocket, and make the impossible task of climbing the stairs to Cinderella's room, only to be foiled by Lucifer, who traps Gus and the key under a bowl. The mice and birdsattempt to free Gus, but Lucifer has them at bay. Cinderella then suggests they get the family dog Bruno, and several of the birds alert the dog, who manages to scare Lucifer, sending him plummeting out of a nearby window. Meanwhile, the Duke has grown exasperated as the girls have angrily and vehemently tried to get the glass slipper to fit. With the claim by the Stepmother that there are no other maidens in the house, he is about to leave when Cinderella voice is heard, requesting to try on the slipper. The Stepmother and Stepsisters attempt to keep the Duke from Cinderella, but he claims that per his orders, he has to try the slipper on "Every Maiden." However, as the Duke's footman brings the slipper, the Stepmother causes him to trip on her cane, sending the slipper flying to the floor, where it shatters! The Duke is beside himself, over what will happen to him, but it is then that Cinderella claims that he shouldn't worry, as she has the other slipper! She then produces it (much to the surprise of her Stepmother), and the Duke places it on her foot, where it fits perfectly! The final images of the film are of Cinderella being married to the Prince, with her mice and bird friends watching her get into a carriage, and riding off to a Happily Ever After. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) work for Lady Tremaine in this film. *This is Daniel Esposito's first crossover film to guest star Looney Tunes characters. *This film is a prequel to Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween and Pooh's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. *The Winnie the Pooh series, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, Hercules, The Princess and the Frog, and Cinderella were all made by Disney. *''Cinderella'' was first released on Home Video in 1988, the same year that The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was on ABC Saturday mornings and The Land Before Time was released in theaters. *''Cinderella'' was re-released on home video in 1995, the same year both The Lion King and The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving were first released on home video. *''Cinderella'' was released on Home Video and DVD in 2005, the same year when Pooh's Heffalump Movie was released in theaters, Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses, Aloha, Scooby-Doo!, and Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? were first released directly on VHS and DVD, and The Return of Jafar and Aladdin and the King of Thieves were first released on DVD. *''Cinderella'' was released on DVD and Blu-Ray in 2012, the same year when Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire and Big Top Scooby-Doo! were released on DVD. *Maleficent and Lady Tremaine were both originally voiced by the late Eleanor Audley and are now currently voiced by Susanne Blakeslee. *Six of these villains (Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, and Dr. Facilier) who are working for Lady Tremaine in this film are all Disney villains. *This film is inspired by ''Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians''. *In this film, the Fairy Godmother reveals herself to be an old friend of Genie since they both possess magic powers. *SuperKitaroShinX was originally planning to make this film, but he retired from making anymore movies due to copyright claims. BrerJake90 would then take over production of this film, but he also retired from making anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito now took over this film. *Yru17 originally planed to re-edit a separate Land Before Time crossover with Cinderella (with Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Dr. Facilier as guest stars), but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito guest starred Littlefoot and his friends and all of those characters in this film instead. *Benny the Beast originally planned to make a Star Wars: Droids crossover with Cinderella (with Timon and Pumbaa as guest stars), but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so Timon and Pumbaa ended up guest starring in this film instead. *Ironically, the Grand Duke, who is one of the characters in Cinderella, has the same name as the main villain of Rock-a-Doodle, the Grand Duke of Owls. *This film is dedicated to the memories of Lucille Bliss (the original voice of Anastasia), Ilene Woods (the original voice of Cinderella), and Joe Alaskey (who partially voiced Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck). *The storyline continues in Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella II: Dreams Come True and Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. *Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle's version of the song A Whole New World (from Aladdin) and the music from Kingdom Hearts (composed by Yoko Shimomura) are featured in the end credits for this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, The Lion King films, the Pokemon films, The Land Before Time films, the Aladdin films, the Looney Tunes films, Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, Hercules, The Princess and the Frog and Rock-a-Doodle, and PAL bits from Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders. It is Daniel Esposito's last film to include PAL bits from Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders since the creator began switching from PAL to NTSC (especially with some help from Yru17) back in the summer of 2015. *This film marks the first crossover to include widescreen clips from some more of The Land Before Time TV series episodes, The Return of Jafar, and Rock-a-Doodle. *This film takes place after Ash's Adventures of Hercules (which explains Ash and his friends facing Hades again and Littlefoot and his friends and Genie already facing Hades) and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Hercules (which explains Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa already facing Hades). *Jaq and Gus will become friends with Iago in ''Bloom and The Return of Jafar''. *Cinderella will become friends with Iago in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella II: Dreams Come True''. *The film was originally supposed to be released on February 14, 2016, but it was moved to March 22, 2016, due to production delays. *The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers have encountered Jafar, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, Dr. Facilier and The Grand Duke of Owls before in the Walt Disney World version of Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! *In one scene of he film, Bowser Koopa makes a cameo appearance as Lady Treamine, Anastasia, Drizella, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, the Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, and Team Rocket were talking about locking Cinderella, Pooh, Ash, Tommy, Litlefoot, Simba, Genie, Baloo, Bugs, Tennessee, Scooby-Doo, and their friends in the attic with Jiminy Cricket eavesdropping. *Aladdin makes a cameo appearance during the battle scene. *The battle scene featured music scores from The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Pokemon (anime version), and Beauty and the Beast. *Frankie Foster was mentioned in this film. Video Winnie the Pooh meets Cinderella Trailer Links Part 1: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5iaGLw6wOc2bTFHNXFkdmVVaGc/view Part 2: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5iaGLw6wOc2ZzR6dUNKanl5NGc/view Part 3: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5iaGLw6wOc2bDZSNnVLU2JKS1U/view Part 4: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5iaGLw6wOc2U21ZLXlBT3c5cms/view Part 5: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5iaGLw6wOc2QjdKSm5FTlhISkk/view Part 6: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5iaGLw6wOc2a19fZWw0LW1LMTQ/view Part 7: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5iaGLw6wOc2ZF84M0l2RnlJOXc/view Part 8: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5iaGLw6wOc2UDlCODhBdTVnbmc/view Part 9: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5iaGLw6wOc2czZnT3FJR2xmQ1k/view Credits: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5iaGLw6wOc2NGtxdnNtWklaMmM/view Transcript Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella/TranscriptCategory:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Princess films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Disney crossovers Category:Magical films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fairytale films